


A la recherche du chromosome perdu

by liquidN



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Gen Fic
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-30
Updated: 2011-11-30
Packaged: 2017-10-26 17:26:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/285953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liquidN/pseuds/liquidN
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charles demande à Erik de participer à ses recherches sur le génome mutant.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A la recherche du chromosome perdu

En relevant la tête, Charles Xavier confirma ce que son ouïe lui avait suggéré : Erik était entré dans la pièce. Charles trouvait amusant d'être déjà tout à fait capable d'identifier ses pas, ou sa façon caractéristique de fermer les portes sans les toucher, alors qu'Erik ne vivait chez lui que depuis quelques jours. Bien sûr, Charles savait que c'était plus son côté télépathe que son ouïe fine qui lui permettait de distinguer les gens, mais il se plaisait à croire que même sans ce sixième sens il aurait reconnu Erik.

"Que puis-je pour toi ?"

Erik sembla surpris un instant.

"Tu m'as dit de venir ici à 17h.  
\- Oh." Charles regarda sa montre, se rendant compte du temps qui s'était écoulé alors qu'il rattrapait son retard de lecture. "Excuse-moi... oui... Erik."

Alors qu'Erik commençait à lever les yeux au ciel, Charles réussit à se concentrer sur ce qu'il avait à dire, se rappelant de la discussion qu'il comptait avoir avec son ami.

"Je voulais te demander si je pouvais accéder à ton matériel génétique.  
\- ... Pardon ?"

Charles déglutit alors que ses doigts cherchaient instinctivement un stylo avec lequel jouer.

"Je, euh... pour mes recherches. Je cherche à savoir si nos mutations sont foncièrement différentes de celles qui... de celles qui peuvent donner un mouton à cinq pattes et... enfin, à l'heure d'aujourd'hui, je n'ai que mes propres gènes à observer, ainsi que ceux de Raven et de Hank. Je compte bien sûr aussi demander leur collaboration à Alex et Sean."

Erik sembla réfléchir un instant et prit place dans le petit canapé qui faisait face au bureau auquel Charles était assis. Il portait encore le survêtement gris -que Charles avait acheté en assez d'exemplaires pour que tous les habitants du manoir aient le leur-, preuve qu'il revenait d'un entraînement pour sûr bien plus drastique que ce que Charles pouvait imaginer.

"A quoi servent tes recherches, Charles ?  
\- Je te l'ai dit, à savoir si nos mutat...  
\- Charles.", coupa Erik. "A quoi ça sert ?"

Charles réfléchit un instant tellement la question lui semblait incongrue. Est-ce qu'on a demandé à Kepler pourquoi il calculait les positions des planètes dans le ciel ? Pourquoi Newton en avait quelque chose à faire de la gravité ? Pourquoi Eratosthène s'était embêté à calculer le diamètre de la Terre (alors qu'il ne risquait pas d'en faire le tour) ?  
Il resta silencieux si longtemps qu'Erik reprit la parole.

" ... ce n'était pas une critique, Charles.  
\- Pas de problème, Erik. Je pense que ma principale justification, et j'en suis désolé, c'est que je fais partie de ces scientifiques qui veulent plus comprendre comment les choses fonctionnent que se demander à quoi ça va servir de le savoir."

Erik fit une grimace qui reflétait son amusement et Charles se relaxa.

"Je ne comprends pas trop ton engouement sur le sujet, Charles. Autant l'aspect scientifique est sûrement intéressant, autant je trouve dangereux de travailler sur... sur ton propre cas.  
\- Je ne demande pas des cobayes, Erik. Et je compte bien sûr garantir l'anonymat de mes donneurs... si tant est que je trouve quelque chose d'intéressant, je ne suis même pas sûr de vouloir /publier/ des résultats. Ils seront de toute façon invalides si personne ne peut les vérifier." Charles marqua une pause. "Je veux juste savoir."

Erik sourit légèrement à l'enthousiasme de Charles avant de répondre.

"Et qu'est-ce que tu espères trouver ?", demanda-t-il.  
"Je ne sais pas. Un scientifique ne doit pas espérer mais constater. Enfin, si je découvrais quelque chose du style de Lejeune... ce ne serait pas étonnant.  
\- ... Lejeune ?", demanda Erik.  
"Hmm. Il a prouvé que l'idiotie mongoloïde était liée à un chromosome en trop... trois chromosomes 21 au lieu de 2. Peut-être "souffre"-t-on d'une anomalie du même genre."

Erik s'enfonça dans le canapé et croisa les jambes, l'air soucieux.  
Charles savait très bien que son ami n'appréciait certainement pas ce discours. Il avait souffert de la bêtise de l'eugénisme, été cobaye "au nom de la science", et Charles savait que ses arguments n'étaient probablement pas les meilleurs pour convaincre Erik.

"Tu penses que les mongoliens sont anormaux ?  
\- Trisomiques, plutôt. Maintenant que l'on a prouvé que ça n'avait rien à voir avec une quelconque ethnicité. Et non, je ne les pense pas anormaux.", fit Charles en sourpirant. "Je pense qu'ils ont une mutation peut-être légèrement moins avantageuse que la tienne, c'est tout."

Erik sourit et Charles se rendit compte que ses mains rangeaient des papiers sans que son cerveau en soit réellement conscient.

"Et tu as de quoi conduire des expériences sur le..."

Erik hésita un instant et Charles entendit de manière claire dans son esprit le mot "Genom".  
C'était la première fois qu'il entendait Erik buter sur un mot (qui pourtant était sensiblement le même en allemand), et il s'empressa d'aider son ami.

"... génome, oui. Enfin, en partie. Et puis j'ai Hank. Tout porte à croire qu'il est capable de construire n'importe quelle machine, alors je n'ai pas trop peur."

Un léger silence se fit et Charles finit par se lever, embêté.

"Ecoute, Erik, je ne compte pas insister. Si tu ne veux pas, il n'y a pas de problème, et je comprendrai.  
\- Qu'est-ce que tu comprendras ?  
\- Je comprends que tu penses que mes recherches représentent un danger.", répondit Charles en soupirant. "Je ne suis pas stupide, je sais que je peux trouver des faits qui nous mettront en danger. Enfin peut-être pas nous directement. Mais il est facile d'imaginer que si nos mutations se caractérisent par une spécificité identique, il sera facile d'identifier les mutants par leurs codes génétiques."

Charles s'arrêta. Il savait très bien ce que cela signifiait.  
Des tests, des listes. Et plus avant dans l'esprit d'Erik, l'élimination. Pourquoi pas tester le matériel génétique des nouveaux-nés pour faire le "tri" ? Voire même de le faire avant la naissance.

"Si tu es conscient du danger, pourquoi le fais-tu ?  
\- Parce que quelqu'un le fera de toute façon, Erik. Que tu le veuilles ou non, la population finira par apprendre l'existence des mutants, et on cherchera à savoir pourquoi certaines personnes sont mutantes. Autant... autant être les premiers au courant."

Si Charles avait su que la conversation allait s'étirer, il ne se serait pas levé de son siège. Il fit le tour de son bureau et s'appuya contre celui-ci. Il était légèrement moins à l'aise sans un meuble entre Erik et lui, car il sentait que la discussion lui échappait et filait droit vers le genre d'argumentaires qu'Erik détestait.

"Tu sais, Erik." reprit Charles. "Ca me paraîtrait très étonnant que ta mutation et la mienne, ou celle de Raven, par exemple, puissent naître d'une même anomalie génétique.  
\- Tu ne te soucies pas assez des conséquences.", fit Erik en se levant, probablement parce que c'était plus facile de l'accuser en le regardant de haut.

Charles soupira. Exactement là où il ne voulait pas que cette discussion finisse.

"Si, mais je m'implique de manière plus poussée dans les origines. Est-ce que ces mutations sont naturelles ? Anthropiques ? Va-t-il y avoir de plus en plus de mutants ou sommes-nous des exceptions qui ont existé à toutes les époques ? Tu ne penses pas qu'il serait plus intelligent de découvrir ceci d'abord ?"

Erik resta muet, ne quittant pas Charles du regard.

"Tu ne sais pas ce que j'ai vu dans Cerebro, Erik.", soupira Charles. "La plupart des mutants que j'ai vus sont des enfants. Je veux comprendre avant qu'une génération entière d'enfants spéciaux découvrent leurs pouvoirs et sèment la panique.  
\- Charles..." Le regard d'Erik regarda furtivement vers la fenêtre avant de retourner vers Charles. "Je sais que tu ne penses qu'à bien, et j'aimerais partager ton optimisme. Mais notre espèce sera mise en danger."

Charles leva les yeux au ciel et posa une main sur l'épaule d'Erik qui lui faisait face.

"Et, mon ami, comment vas-tu définir cette espèce dont tu fais partie ? A partir de quel niveau de mutation ou de pouvoir sera-t-on un "mutant" pour Erik Lehnsherr ?  
\- Ca me paraît évident qu'un télépathe n'est pas un humain ordinaire.  
\- Y a-t-il vraiment des humains ordinaires ? Tu n'as pas de critère pour te séparer de l'espèce humaine, Erik. Peut-être en s'isolant entre mutants pendant un certain nombre de générations, oui, tu verras une différence. Mais pour l'instant je suis autant humain que toi, ou que quelqu'un qui naît avec des yeux bleu marine ou des doigts trop longs." Charles marqua une légère pause, et récupéra sa main, essayant de baisser le ton qu'il avait monté sans s'en rendre compte. "Tant qu'on n'a pas de preuve génétique, en tout cas."

Erik émit un petit rire et leva les sourcils.

"Bel argumentaire."

A cette réaction d'Erik, Charles se sentit plus serein et sa fougue se calma.

"Je me suis laissé emporter, Erik, désolé. Je sais que nous ne sommes pas d'accord sur cette question. Mais tu sais quelles sont mes recherches, et tu sais que je les conduirai avec ou sans toi. Je suis content que tu sois au moins au courant, même si tu ne souhaites pas participer.  
\- Je n'ai jamais dit ça."

Ce fut au tour de Charles de rire, incrédule.

"Alors, tu accepterais ?  
\- Je n'ai pas dit ça non plus. Je vais prendre le temps d'y réfléchir."

Charles sourit et tendit sa main.

"Pas de souci, Erik. J'attendrai ta réponse avec impatience et l'accepterai quelle qu'elle soit."

Erik serra fermement la main que Charles avait tendu et ce dernier ne put s'empêcher de poser son autre main sur l'épaule de son ami.

"Si tu n'as plus besoin de moi...  
\- Pas dans l'immédiat, non.", répondit Charles dans un sourire, relâchant Erik par la même occasion. "Sauf si tu es intéressé par une partie d'échecs ou un apéritif... ou les deux ?  
\- Si tu me laisses le temps de me changer, je peux te retrouver à la bibliothèque."

Charles offrit son plus grand sourire à Erik. Celui-ci se détourna et quitta la pièce, de nouveau sans toucher la porte d'entrée.


End file.
